


It's been awhile (since i've felt butterflies)

by isaidmeow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidmeow/pseuds/isaidmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, w którym Louis pracuje w lodziarni, a Harry jest uroczym, młodszym bratem Gemmy, który też zaczyna tam pracować.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been awhile (since i've felt butterflies)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's been awhile (since i've felt butterflies)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898946) by [sweetenough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetenough/pseuds/sweetenough). 



[ It's been awhile (since i've felt butterflies) ](http://my-turn-to-say-meow.tumblr.com/ibasifb)

 

Louis lubi swoją pracę. Cóż, nie dlatego, że cieszy go codzienne sprzedawanie ludziom lodów, ale prawda jest taka, że płacą mu w zasadzie za spędzanie osiemdziesięciu procent czasu pracy na graniu na telefonie.

Faktem jest też, że jego współpracownicy są całkiem fajni i w podobnym wieku do niego. Właściwie był to pomysł właściciela, postanowił zatrudniać jedynie młodych studentów bez żadnego doświadczenia, którzy... Louis naprawdę tego nie rozumie, ale co tam.

Bardzo dobrze dogaduje się z Gemmą, oboje są w tym samym wieku i mają takie samo poczucie humoru. Louis uwielbia drażnić się z nią na temat jej - słowami Gemmy - "małego, maleńkiego, drobnego, nieistniejącego" zauroczenia Niallem Horanem, facetem, który też pracuje w Tasty Treats.

Niall jest wyluzowanym gościem, który w praktyce spędza więcej czasu na podkradaniu łyżek do lodów zamiast faktycznym ich podawaniu. Sporo flirtuje z klientami i jest beztroski w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Czasem urządza w swoim domu małe imprezy, zapraszając na nie jedynie ludzi pracujących w lodziarni i spędzają razem godziny śpiewając na podwórku, kiedy Niall gra na gitarze, a Zayn zasypia z głową na jego ramieniu.

Na początku Louis myślał, że Zayn jest trochę nieśmiały, ale po kilku tygodniach pracy na tej samej zmianie, chłopak pokazał Louisowi swoją "głupkowatą stronę", i opowiedział o sobie kilka rzeczy. Ma kota o imieniu Tygrys, chodzi do szkoły artystycznej i zawsze chciał mieć wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by kupić swojej mamie dom. (Według Nialla niektóre z jego obrazów są obecnie sprzedawane za dość duże sumy pieniędzy, więc Louis sądzi, że któregoś dnia to zrobi). Zayn naprawdę jest mięczakiem.

\- Louis - syczy jakiś głos. - Przestań grać we _Fruit Ninja_ i zajmij się klientem.

Jęczy wsuwając telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

\- Po pierwsze, nie grałem we _Fruit Ninja_ , Liam, ta gra to przeszłość - mówi do niego, kiedy idzie w stronę kasy. - Po drugie, nie jesteś moim szefem.

Szczerze. On i Liam pracują na tym samym stanowisku i tylko dlatego, że Liam najwyraźniej jest odpowiedzialny nie oznacza to, że ma prawo rządzić wszystkimi dookoła.

Louis sądzi, że mógłby robić to lepiej.

\- Cześć.

Patrzy w górę i na prawo. Klient. Praca i zero zabawy.

\- Cześć, witamy w Tasty Treats - mówi udając entuzjazm. Naprzeciwko niego stoi chłopak, wygląda na młodszego i Louis zauważa, że ma ładne włosy, zielone oczy i pulchne wargi. Jest absurdalnie piękny. - Co mogę dzisiaj dla ciebie zrobić, Curly?

Chłopak wypuszcza mały śmiech i dobra, to zdecydowanie są dołeczki.

\- Mam na imię Harry.

\- Dobrze, Harry - mówi Louis uśmiechając się i mrugając. Zazwyczaj jest spokojniejszy niż teraz, ale ten chłopiec nie powiedział więcej niż pięć słów, a Louis już jest oczarowany. - Czego chcesz?

Harry przygryza dolną wargę, a jego dołeczki wciąż są widoczne. Próbuje ukryć uśmiech i spektakularnie przegrywa.

\- Właściwie to szukam Gemmy, mojej siostry - mówi i Louis zamiera.

\- Jesteś jej bratem? - pyta zdumiony. - Jej małym braciszkiem?

Harry przewraca oczami.

\- Więc to tak mnie nazywa, kiedy o mnie mówi, huh?

\- Nie, czasem nazywam cię małym gówniarzem - mówi Gemma lekko zaskakując Louisa.

Starannie przygląda się tej dwójce i nie może powstrzymać tego, że czuje się głupio przez nie zauważenie ich podobieństwa.

\- Louis - mówi Gemma kładąc rękę na ramionach Harry'ego. - Mój brat zdecydował, że jest wystarczająco dorosły, by zacząć pracować, więc pomyślałam: "Dlaczego nie tutaj?".

Louis kiwa głową.

\- Spoko, pytałaś już szefa? - pyta ją.

\- Tak - odpowiada Gemma ze słodkim uśmiechem. Tak naprawdę zbyt słodkim, co oznacza, że coś planuje. - A ty będziesz go uczył. Nauczysz go wszystkiego, co musi wiedzieć o tej pracy i pomożesz mu, kiedy będzie tego potrzebował, ok?

Louis wpatruje się w nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami, zdezorientowany.

\- Ja... Co ty... Dlaczego?

To nieco niedorzeczne, poważnie. Nawet nie zna tego chłopaka, dlaczego to on z nim utknął?

\- Nie martw się, dostaniesz ekstra kasę - mówi wyglądając na zadowoloną z siebie i Louis wie, że się z tego nie wywinie.

 (...)

 

 

Opowiadanie jest dostępne na moim tumblrze. Zapraszam!

 


End file.
